charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
A Spirit, also known as a Ghost, is the essence or soul of a deceased being. When a person dies, they are collected by the Angel of Death and taken to the afterlife. However, not all become Spirits as some choose to be reincarnated, thus starting a new life after death. Some spirits remain on earth when they are unable to move on to the afterlife. Usually this occurs when a person either had unfinished business in life, such as when they are unable to accept their death or when their death was so quick that they still believe themselves to be alive. Spirits may also remain on earth until justice had been done or when they seek revenge themselves. Evil spirits may remain on earth to avoid purgatory. Appearance The appearance of Spirits has greatly varied over the course of the series. They may be transparent and hazy such as in the case of Prudence Warren-Wentworth. Some ghosts like Mary are transparent but crystal clear, not hazy. Mark Chao, the first ghost encountered in the tv show, was invisible to everyone except magical beings, but to those he appeared undistinguishable from a live person. In "I Dream of Phoebe" when Phoebe and Paige became ghosts, Chris stated they could haunt anybody they wanted. Ectoplasmic Residue There is a potion Piper used in "Love's a Witch" that can determine if there is ectoplasmic residue on an object. With the correct ingredients, once the suspected object is dropped within the potion, it will glow white if ectoplasmic residue is present. Spells To Summon the Dead :Hear these words, :Hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side, :Come to me, :I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. : On episode 7x03 - Cheaper by the Coven, a shorter version is used to summon Penny. : Hear me now, : Hear my voice : Spirit from the other side, : Cross now the great divide. Seance Spell :Beloved unknown Spirit, :We seek your guidance, :We ask that you commune with us :And move among us. ::When known, replace "unknown spirit" with name. To Call for a Spirit :Unknown spirit, we call to thee, :Those who wish to set you free. :Cross on over, so we may help. :Come to us. Reveal yourself. ::When known, replace "unknown spirit" with name. Vanquish There are several methods to vanquish a ghost. Spell :The first is in the form of a spell, however one has to be a Ghost or at least on the :spirit plane to make it work: :To Vanquish a Ghost ::"Ashes to ashes ::Spirit to spirit ::Take his soul ::Banish this evil." :Used in Charmed Season 1, 4 and 5 :: To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest Potion :The second method is to make a potion and pour it over the bones/ashes of the ghost's :remains. :Used in Charmed Season 2 and Season 6 ::To Send An Evil Ghost to Judgment ::Banishing a Ghost Death or Destroying the haunted :Alternatively, if the ghost is haunting to curse someone or something then if one :destroys/kills the object of the curse then the ghost is vanquished. :Used in Charmed and Charmed Reborn Season 2 ::Reckless Abandon ::Mary Mary on the Wall Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Wisping:' The ability to teleport through wisping lights. When spirits are summoned, they may also teleport through the use of white orbs. *'Intangibility:' The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. Spirits are naturally intangible, but can become able to become tangible and touch objects when angered. *'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Spirits are naturally invisible to mortals, though magical beings can see them. * Floating: The ability to float in the air a few inches above the ground. Some spirits are seen floating, while others are grounded and can walk. *'Possession:' The ability to enter the body of another being and possess it. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity and throw bolts of lightning. Elias Lundy was the only spirit to be shown using this power. *'Plasma Balls:' The ability to throw balls of ectoplasmic energy, capable of vanquishing beings. Olivia Callaway was the only spirit to be shown using this power. *'Corporealization:' The ability to assume a corporeal form. Some spirits are powerful enough to become corporeal. Summoned spirits can also become corporeal when stepping out of the circle they are summoned in. *'Spirit Writing:' The ability to write messages from the afterlife through the use of orbs. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. * Summoning: The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. Some spirits possess the ability to summon other Spirits to their side. * Wiccan Powers: Spirits of Witch retain their powers after death and are able to use them. List of Spirits General *Prudence Warren-Wentworth (Every Season) Season 1 *TBA See also *Mediumship *Spirit Killer *Demonic Mercenaries Category:Magical Beings Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Species